Hanbeonman Deo Gihoereuljuseyo (Give Me One More Change)
by renakyu0209
Summary: Tuhan.. Beri aku satu kempatan lagi agar aku dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Kesempatan agar aku dapat berkata jujur padanya.. #summary: cacat YeWook couple, YAOI.. Don't bash.. :)


Title : Hanbeonman Deo Gihoereuljuseyo (Give Me One More Change)

Author : Me a.k.a RenaYeppeo

Genre : YAOI/Romance/Litle bit Hurt

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot

Pairing : Main! YeWook and the other supported cast

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, they're belongs to God and themself! I just borrowed the name! But this story is mine! Don't copas without my permission! This FF is dedicated for Cloud Prince and YeWook shippers –maybe-.

* * *

Summary : Tuhan.. Beri aku satu kempatan lagi agar aku dapat memperbaiki semuanya. Kesempatan agar aku dapat berkata jujur padanya..

**All is Author PoV**

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah!" seorang namja tersenyum saat membuka pintu berwarna putih ruangan steril itu lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Tangan kirinya terlihat membawa sebuket bunga aromatherapy. Senyum yang sangat manis menambah nilai ketampanan pada wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa hari ini lebih baik?" tanya namja itu sambil mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas bunga di atas nakas dengan bunga yang tadi di bawanya.

"Hm~ Wangi!" namja itu menghirup aroma wangi dari bunga yang baru saja ditata olehnya. "Kau suka? Kuharap bunga ini bisa membuatmu bernapas dengan baik," celoteh namja itu lagi lalu duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan di samping ranjang berwarna putih bersih.

Perlahan senyumnya memudar. Mata sipitnya menatap namja yang kini berbaring di ranjang putih itu.

Masih seperti kemarin. Namja yang dipanggil Wookie olehnya tadi belum juga membuka mata.

Peralatan medis masih menempel di sekujur tubuh namja manis yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu. Tampak ventilator yang terpasang pada mulutnya untuk membantu kerja paru-parunya.

"Bangunlah, Wookie.. Bukalah matamu," lirih Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung –namja tampan tadi- seraya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat.

Sunyi. Hanya suara 'Bip' teratur yang berasal dari monitor kecil di sisi kanan ranjang.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah.. Bukalah matamu agar aku dapat menebus dosaku padamu.. Jebal.." ucap Yesung dengan wajah sendunya. Air mata yang berusaha ditahannya akhirnya pun bergulir membasahi pipinya.

**Flashback On (5 Month ago)**

"Yesung-ah!" seorang namja -imut- berseragam sekolah terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja tampan yang berjarak sekitar 5-6 meter atau lebih tepatnya baru saja melewati gerbang besar sekolah elit itu.

Namja yang disapanya terlihat acuh. Dia terus berjalan, bahkan melewatinya. Tapi hal itu tak membuat senyumannya lenyap dari wajah putihnya.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Park saenim?" tanya namja itu sambil mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Yesung yang lebih cepat darinya menuju kelas mereka.

"Eopseo," jawab Yesung tak acuh.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Perlu ku bantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak perlu!" tukas Yesung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Wae? Aku kan ukemu," ujar namja yang biasa dipanggil Wookie itu dengan polosnya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Wae?" Ryeowook masih setia melukiskan senyum di wajahnya. "K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" dia menunduk. Wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi.."

"Nde?"

"Dengar aku baik-baik! Aku ini bukan sememu. Jadi berhenti berkata kalau kau adalah ukeku!" kata Yesung datar namun terdapat sebuah penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Aku memang ukemu jika kau mau menerimaku sebagai ukemu," ujar Ryeowook dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Dan harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang? Aku tidak mau!" tukas Yesung lalu kembali melangkah.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan sebelum menyusul Yesung.

"Yesung-ah! Ku bantu kau mengerjakan tugas!" seru Ryeowook lagi.

**Ooo**

"Yesung-ah. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat jam istirahat sekolahnya dimulai.

"Aku tidak lapar!" seperti biasa, teman sebangku yang ditanyanya menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Mana boleh begitu? Kau harus makan!" paksa Ryeowook. "Jamshimanyo!" Ryeowook pergi keluar kelas dengan langkah cepatnya.

"Mau ke mana dia?" gumam Yesung.

Dipasangnya headphone besar yang tersambung dengan mp3 kecil ke telinganya. Namja bermata sipit itu mulai terhanyut dalam melodi yang didengarnya. Pandangannya menembus keluar jendela kelas. Entah apa yang dia lihat dari lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi sekolahnya.

SRAK!

Sedikit suara gaduh mengusik ketenangan yang baru saja dirasakan namja itu. Dia menoleh dan melepaskan headphonenya.

"Ini! Makanlah!" tampak Ryeowook tersenyum saat menyerahkan beberapa bungkus roti, snack dan juga minuman kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak lapar? Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja sendiri!" tolak Yesung tanpa ada penekanan lembut dari kalimatnya.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu aku juga tidak makan! Biar kuberikan pada Kyuhyunie saja," Ryeowook membereskan bungkusan-bungkusan itu. Tapi..

SRET..

Yesung merampas salah satu bungkusan roti itu lalu membukanya sebelum memakan gumpalan tepung isi matang itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung bingung. Sedetik kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah.

Ryeowook pun duduk di kursinya –disamping Yesung- lalu memakan rotinya.

"Mm~ Mashita!" seru Ryeowook senang.

**Ooo**

Ryeowook terlihat ceria. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari di mana seluruh siswa kelas 2 mengadakan acara camping tahunan sekolah.

Saat ini para siswa yang ikut sedang berbaris dengan rapi. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

Sesekali Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung memang sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMP. Dan sejak SMP pula Ryeowook selalu mengikuti seorang Kim Jongwoon. Setiap hari namja manis itu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, tapi tanggapan yang diterimanya selalu dingin dan datar. Namun hal itu tidak pernah mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus mengejar Yesung, namja dingin berambut hitam. Mungkin namja yang memiliki suara merdu itu terlalu mencintainya.

Ryeowook bahkan tahu semua tentang Yesung. Setiap malam Ryeowook selalu mengirimi pesan-pesan singkat namun tidak pernah di balas satu huruf pun oleh Yesung.

"Yesung-ah! Apa kau haus? Kau mau minum?" tawar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Yesung.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di dalam bus. Dan bukan Ryeowook namanya jika dia tidak bisa duduk dengan Yesung.

"Tidak," jawab Yesung datar.

"Um~ Yasudah kalau begitu,"

"Wookie-ah!" panggil seseorang dari arah bangku depannya.

"Eoh? Waeyo, Kyunie?"

"Apa kau punya air mineral? Boleh aku minta? Aku haus sekali," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau haus? Ini! Minumlah," Ryeowook menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang tadi ditawarkannya pada Yesung.

SRAT!

"Eoh? Yesung-ah.. I-itu.." Ryeowook terkejut saat Yesung merampas botol minuman yang dipegangnya.

Yesung meneguk air minumnya,"Aku haus!"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak haus.."

"Itu kan tadi!" tukas Yesung.

"Hah~ Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Gwaenchana.. Biar aku minta pada yang lain," ucap Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kau ini plin-plan sekali, Yesung-ah," gumam Ryeowook.

**Ooo**

"Waah~ Pemandangannya indah sekali!" seru Ryeowook sambil menghirup udara segar yang tercipta dari pegunungan tempatnya berpijak saat ini. "Yesung-ah! Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali dengan gunung!" ucap Ryeowook tanpa ada yang bertanya.

"Apa peduliku?" Yesung melangkah dengan cueknya -melewati Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli. Aku kan ukemu," ujar Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung memutar bola matanya seakan bosan dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak peduli betapa susahnya Ryeowook -yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya- mengimbangi jalannya.

SRET!

"Eh?" Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tidak ada yang menopang berat tubuhnya.

"K-Kyu?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak Ryeowook. "Berhati-hatilah! Jalanan di sini tidak rata dan agak licin," nasihatnya.

"Ne.. Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah," sahut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman namja yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Tidak usah dikejar.. Bukankah nanti juga akan tetap bertemu?" goda Kyuhyun seakan tahu pikiran Ryeowook.

"Benar juga! Hehe.."

"Kajja! Meski tidak mengejarnya, kau harus memasang tenda di samping tendanya, kan?"

"Ah! Geurae! Kajja, Kyu!"

Mereka pun kembali melangkah.

**Ooo**

Seorang namja terlihat ketakutan. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Eotteokhae? Ini sudah gelap sekali.. Apa tidak ada yang sadar kalau aku hilang dari antara mereka?" gumam namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh namja itu kian bergetar karena dinginnya malam, terlebih lagi saat ini dia tengah berada di daerah pegunungan. Sesekali namja itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar merasa sedikit hangat. Perutnya pun telah berbunyi seakan berteriak meminta makan.

"Apa memang tidak ada yang mencariku? Aku tidak tahu jalan kembali ke tenda.." celoteh-celoteh lirih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Namja itu merutuki perbuatannya sebelum dia terpisah dari teman-temannya tadi. Entah mengapa dia malah memilih mengejar seekor serangga bernama kupu-kupu yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Yesung-ah.." ucap namja itu seakan berharap nama yang baru saja dipanggilnya dapat menolongnya.

Namja itu kembali memeluk erat kakinya.

"YA KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriak seseorang sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah namja yang meringkuk itu.

Merasa dipanggil, namja itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"BABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, HUH?!" bentak namja tampan itu yang sekarang telah sampai di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Eoh? Sungie-ah.. Kau..datang~"

BRUK!

Ryeowook tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Yesung tampak terkejut dan langsung menghampiri tubuh lemas di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Ya, Ryeowook! KIM RYEOWOOK!" Yesung yang panik berusaha menyadarkan Ryeowook dengan mengguncangkan tubuh namja mungil itu.

**Ooo**

"Ugh~" Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Wookie-ah! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja berambut ikal yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu? Di mana aku?"

"Tentu saja kau di tenda," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pergi sejauh itu? untung Yesung menemukanmu. Kau tahu? Dia memarahi semua orang yang satu tim denganmu karena dia bilang mereka tidak bisa menjagamu. Kalau saja kau melihatnya kemarin.. Uuu.. Dia sangat mengerikan," Kyuhyun memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Um! Dia juga yang menjagamu semalaman. Kau pasti tidak sadar semalam badanmu panas sekali," Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mungkin sedang memasak," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Ryeowook langsung berdiri untuk menemui Yesung.

Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat sosok namja tampan yang dicarinya itu sedang memasak –entah apa- dengan ditemani beberapa orang.

"Yesung-ah.. Kau tampak mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. Apa kau menyukainya? Yang ku tahu dia itu sangat tergila-gila padamu," ucap salah satu temannya.

"Khawatir? Huh! Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Aku hanya takut disalahkan oleh para guru. Kalian kan tahu sendiri aku penanggung jawab di sini! Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Setiap hari selalu saja membuntutiku!" tukas Yesung seraya membenarkan posisi kayu bakar di hadapannya.

DEG!

Hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Jeongmalyo? Lalu mengapa kau sampai memasak ini? Bubur ini bukan untuknya?" tanya seorang yang lain lagi.

"Ini memang untuknya, tapi ini tugas dari Jung saenim tadi! Merepotkan!" sergah Yesung.

"Lalu.. Apa ada yang kau sukai di sekolah kita? Ah! Bagaimana dengan Injung? Kudengar dia menyukaimu.." goda temannya lagi.

"Jinjja? Injung? Dia yeoja yang manis.." sahut Yesung acuh tak acuh. Pergerakannya terus terfokus pada bubur yang sedang dimasaknya.

Ryeowook tertegun mendengarnya. Hatinya nyeri saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari namja yang dicintainya itu. Jujur, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada kata-kata dingin yang selalu diterimanya setiap hari.

"Namja itu benar-benar.."

SRET!

Ryeowook menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin menghampiri Yesung. Wajahnya tampak emosi.

"Gwaenchana.." ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Geundae.."

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa. Kajja! Kita kembali ke tenda saja!" ajak Ryeowook –menarik tangan Kyuhyun-.

"Wookie-ah.. Neo.. Jinjja gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Gwaenchana.. Mungkin yang dikatakannya benar.." Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya setelah sampai di tenda. Ditariknya selimut yang tak terlalu tebal untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Arra.. Aku keluar dulu. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku.." Kyuhyun akhirnya lebih memilih memberikan waktu pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dalam selimutnya.

"Hiks.." tak lama setelah Kyuhyun keluar tenda, akhirnya pertahanan Ryeowook runtuh. Air matanya bergulir. Dia menangis dalam diam agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

SREET..

Terdengar suara zipper tenda Ryeowook terbuka.

"Ryeowook-ssi! Makanlah!" sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Ryeowook menembus pendengarannya.

"Letakkan saja! Aku akan memakannya nanti. Saat ini aku belum lapar!" sahut Ryeowook pelan dengan suara seraknya.

Yesung mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan Ryeowook saat itu. Biasanya Ryeowook akan langsung menghampirinya jika dia datang, tapi saat ini namja itu hanya bergelung di dalam selimut birunya. Dan lagi suara yang baru saja didengarnya terdengar berbeda.

"Makanlah sekarang! Nanti buburnya dingin.." kata Yesung lagi.

"Tak apa. Sudah letakkan saja!" sahut Ryeowook lagi.

Tanpa mau memperpanjang pembicaraan, Yesung meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di samping tempat Ryeowook berbaring.

"Jongwoon-ssi.." panggil Ryeowook saat namja tampan itu baru saja ingin keluar dari tenda.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Diputarnya tubuhnya untuk melihat Ryeowook kembali, namun namja penyuka jerapah itu masih berada di dalam selimutnya.

"Gamsahamnida.. Geurigo.. Jeosonghamnida," lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung semakin tidak mengerti. Tak biasanya Ryeowook bicara seformal itu padanya.

"Aku..tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku janji. Semalam adalah hari terakhir aku merepotkanmu. Gamsahamnida sudah menolongku," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung terpaku mendengar penuturan lirih dari namja itu. "Mwora-"

"Kalau tidak ada perlu lagi.. aku ingin istirahat.." ucap Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dan memilih keluar dari tenda itu.

"Kenapa.. Dia berkata begitu?" gumam Yesung bingung. Terselip rasa takut dalam hati namja itu. Entah rasa takut untuk apa.

**Ooo**

Hari terakhir berkemah pun tiba. Para siswa terlihat sibuk membereskan semua barang-barang mereka.

"Wookie-ah! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne," sahut Eunhyuk singkat.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi menuju bus.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Kyu.. Aku duduk denganmu, ne?" pinta Ryeowook saat mereka akan menaiki bus. Dia mengucapkannya sangat pelan, namun itu tidak membuat seorang namja yang sedari tadi 'mengawasi' mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Geurae~ Cepat naiklah!" titah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook segera memilih tempat duduk di baris ke 3 dari depan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung –namja yang memperhatikan mereka- sejak pagi hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**Ooo**

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pindah tempat duduk?!" bentak Yesung. Kesabarannya habis sudah melihat Ryeowook yang menurutnya bertingkah aneh sejak pulang dari acara camping sekolah.

"A-aku sudah meminta ijin pada Park saenim," sahut Ryeowook yang saat ini hanya bisa menunduk, tak berani menatap Yesung yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?! Aku ini kan teman sebangkumu!"

"U..untuk apa aku harus memberitahu hal ini padamu? Aku kan..bukan siapa-siapamu!" tukas Ryeowook yang terdengar getir.

DEG!

Yesung merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum bermata dua.

"Neo.."

"Kim Jongwoon! Kembali ke tempatmu!" suara dari Park saenim menghentikan pertengkaran kecil keduanya.

Untuk beberapa detik Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah untuk duduk di bangkunya.

**Ooo**

Kyuhyun menatap cemas namja yang lebih pendek di hadapannya. Namja itu terus menyuapkan ice cream yang baru saja dibelinya tanpa jeda.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Makanlah dengan cara yang wajar!" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Es ini enak sekali, Kyu. Aku suka!" Ryeowook berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak sesuai. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Setidaknya, makanlah secara perlahan. Jangan seperti itu. Kau bisa tersedak nanti!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Gwaenchana.. Mati tersedak pun tidak akan ada yang mau menangisiku,"

"Ya! Musun marya?! Aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu!"

TESS..

Cairan kristal itu akhirnya keluar dari bendungannya.

"Wookie-ah.."

"Aku tidak sanggup, Kyu. Aku betul-betul tidak bisa mengacuhkannya," isak Ryeowook. "Sekeras apa pun aku mencobanya, hatiku semakin sakit, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook. "Uljima, eoh?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Otak pintarnya memang sulit digunakan jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini.

Ryeowook menangis semakin kencang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka saat ini.

**Ooo**

"Aku ingin bicara!" namja bermata obsidian itu mencegat Yesung yang baru saja ingin melewati gerbang sekolah mereka.

Yesung menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Mwo?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini tentang.. Wookie.."

DEG!

Ucapan dari Kyuhyun membuat jantung Yesung berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yesung masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menangis lagi," tandas Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dia..mendengar pembicaraanmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

'Pembicaraan apa?' tanya Yesung dalam hati. Saat itu juga perasaannya menjadi resah.

"Pembicaraanmu dengan teman-temanmu saat kau memasak bubur waktu camping tempo hari," celetuk Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja di hadapannya.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna.

"Itulah..jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak kau ucapkan selama ini. Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya akan perubahan sikapnya semenjak kembali dari acara camping itu. Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu dia selalu menangis. Dia memang namja yang rapuh. Kau hanya melihatnya dari sisi keceriaannya saja, tanpa kau sadari, dia menangis dalam hatinya. Apa kau pernah merasakan diacuhkan oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Kurasa tak pernah!" ucap Kyuhyun kian sengit.

"Neo-"

"Apa pernah kau lihat seseorang berkorban untukmu tanpa peduli dirinya sendiri? Pernah kau tahu bagaimana seseorang menahan sakit demi orang yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya? Pernahkah sekalipun kau berkata lembut pada orang yang mencintaimu? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya walau sedetik? Kurasa kau memang tidak pernah mengerti tentang itu!" Kyuhyun terlihat emosi. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Yesung hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari namja itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Jongwoon! Kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangannya, datanglah padanya. Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya menyangkal kalau kau mencintainya. Setidaknya, jika dugaanku salah..bicaralah baik-baik padanya kalau kau memang tidak mencintainya. Itu akan lebih manusiawi dibandingkan kau menolaknya dengan cara mengacuhkannya! Lakukan, atau kau akan menyesal jika kau tetap diam!"

Setelah puas menasihati Yesung, namja berkulit putih pucat itu pun pergi meninggalkannya yang tetap terpaku tanpa berkata apa pun.

**Ooo**

Yesung berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan padat sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Meskipun kejadian itu telah seminggu berlalu, namun setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari namja pintar itu terus terpikir olehnya.

Yesung bukannya tidak ingin berbicara dengan Ryeowook, namun entah mengapa saat sudah berada di dekat namja cantik itu, dia menjadi kaku bahkan tidak berani bicara walau hanya sekedar menyapa. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri terus mendiamkannya.

Langkah demi langkah terus ditapaki namja berambut hitam itu hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu di seberangnya. Tepat di trotoar seberang yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan saat melihat sosok itu, senyumnya mengembang. Tanpa pemikiran yang panjang, dia berniat untuk menyeberangi jalan itu.

"YESUNG-AH!" pekik seorang namja yang tadi menjadi tujuan Yesung saat melihat sebuah minibus melaju dengan kencang ke arah namja berwajah bulat itu.

Yesung yang tidak sadar akan bahaya terus saja melangkah. Dan..

TIINN!

BRUAK!

"Ugh!" Yesung meringis pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya yang sesaat tadi terpejam.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke arah depan untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya membulat kala melihat seseorang terbaring di aspal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya teruduk saat ini. Orang-orang berkerumun untuk melihat namja yang sudah bersimbah darah itu.

"Ryeowook-ah.." desis Yesung. Dengan tubuh lemas, dia berdiri dan melangkah pelan untuk mendekati namja yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu lalu berlutut tepat di samping tubuh namja mungil tersebut. Otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Ireonayo.. Jangan bercanda.." lirih Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepala Ryeowook yang telah penuh dengan darah ke pangkuannya.

"YA, KIM RYEOWOOK! BUKA MATAMU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU TAKUT! KUBILANG BUKA MATAMU!" jerit Yesung.

**Flashback Off**

Setiap detik dalam hidupmu akan terasa berat saat kau tidak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum. Akan terasa lama saat kau hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa bisa melihat mata indahnya memandangmu juga. Dan juga akan menyakitkan jika orang yang kau cintai itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Yesung.

Detik demi detik telah berganti bulan kini. Sudah 3 bulan lebih Ryeowook tidak juga membuka matanya atau sekedar memberi isyarat dalam bentuk sebuah gerakan bahwa namja itu masih berada di dunia.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang tahu kalau dia sedang berjuang untuk hidup adalah hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya yang jauh dari kata normal.

"Wookie-ah.. Coba lihat ini!" Yesung menunjukkan sweater berbahan rajut berwarna ungu kearah Ryeowook yang masih terbaring sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus tidak? Sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Udara mulai dingin, jadi ini bisa menghangatkanmu. Ini memang bukan hasil rajutanku, geundae..aku ingin kau memakainya saat kau sadar nanti.." Yesung menghentikan celotehannya. Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang sweater itu lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang terasa dingin.

"Bangunlah, Wookie-ah.. Apa kau tidak lelah tertidur terus?" air mata itu kembali menetes. "Sadarlah..dan katakan bahwa kau adalah ukeku. Kau ukeku kan? Kau benar-benar ukeku dan aku adalah sememu.. Benar begitu, kan?" racau Yesung dalam isaknya.

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah.. Neomu saranghae.. Jeongmal mianhe..aku sudah bersikap dingin padamu selama ini. Itu karena..itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalasmu. Saranghae.. Cepatlah sadar, agar aku bisa mengucapkannya padamu, Wookie-ah.. Aku akan mengucapkannya sebanyak yang kau mau. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Bukalah matamu, chagi.." Yesung semakin terisak. Air matanya bahkan menetes hingga membasahi tangan Ryeowook yang sedang digenggamnya.

Bip..Bip..

Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing dari layar kecil di samping ranjang Ryeowook. Namun suara itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yesung yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke monitor itu lalu menatap Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah.. Kau-" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya saat dirasanya ada yang tidak beres. Bunyi yang didengarnya semakin cepat dan garis-garis yang terlukis dimonitor semakin tidak stabil.

"Wookie-ah.. W-waeyo?" tanya Yesung panik.

"UISA!" Yesung berteriak mencoba memanggil dokter. "Wookie-ah, bertahanlah, eoh?"

Yesung pun berlari untuk memanggil dokter setelah dirasanya panggilan yang dilakukannya tidak berpengaruh.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat.

Dokter itu segera memeriksa Yesung dengan stetoskop dan senter kecil untuk memeriksa matanya.

Biiippp...

Suara itu terdengar memekakan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tampak garis-garis tak beraturan itu kini menjadi sebuah garis lurus panjang tanpa jeda.

"W-wookie-ah.. A-ada apa dengannya? Uisanim..apa yang terjadi? K-kenapa garisnya seperti itu?" racau Yesung.

"Siapkan Defibrilator!" titah dokter itu.

"Ne!" dengan sigap seorang perawat menarik benda yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dan segera menyiapkannya agar benda itu bekerja dengan baik.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Ryeowook-ah!" Yesung hendak berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditarik oleh seorang perawat.

"Anda harus menunggu di luar, tuan," ucap perawat itu.

"Lepas! Aku ingin melihatnya!" Yesung memberontak.

"Tidak bisa, tuan. Tunggulah di luar!"

"Andwae! Ryeowook-ah! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Tanpa menggubris permohonan Yesung, perawat itu terus menariknya dibantu dengan seorang perawat lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah! RYEOWOOK-AH!"

**3 Years Later**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat tersenyum sambil membawa secup ice cream berukuran besar. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terlihat sunyi dengan pepohonan besar nan rindang yang tertanam di kanan kirinya.

Namja itu lalu berjongkok di samping batu berwarna abu-abu. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat huruf-huruf yang terukir di atas batu itu.

"Wookie-ah.. Annyeong.." desis Yesung. "Kau tahu? Belakangan ini aku sangat lelah karena tugas kuliahku menumpuk!"

"Ya, Kim Jongwoon!" seru seseorang dari arah belakang namja -yang tak lain adalah Yesung- itu.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menunjukkan senyum anehnya –memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya- sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menghampiri namja di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Mengapa kau berbicara pada batu itu, huh?!" cerocos namja itu. Yesung hanya membuat senyuman anehnya menjadi lebih aneh lagi.

"Habisnya.. Kau lama sekali, Wookie.. Ku kira kau sudah datang lebih dulu tadi.." rajuk Yesung yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Ya! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu!" protes namja manis yang baru saja dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau itu semeku! Jadi kau tidak pantas berwajah seperti itu!"

"Haha! Kau tidak pernah berubah. Padahal tiga tahun yang lalu benturan di kepalamu itu keras sekali," goda Yesung.

"Mwo? Jadi kau berharap aku berubah, begitu? Kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika saat itu aku hilang ingatan atau mati saja! Biar kau puas!" sewot Ryeowook yang merasa kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa?! Aku hanya bercanda!" tukas Yesung tampak tidak suka.

Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya tajam.

"Arra~ Mianhae, eoh? Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu? Mengenang saat-saat kau tertidur selama hampir empat bulan membuatku ingin mati. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu, eoh?" ucap Yesung tulus.

Sejak sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya, Ryeowook memang tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja sekarang dia lebih sensitif sedikit. Sedangkan Yesung? Sekarang dia lebih memperhatikan Ryeowook, bahkan sangat protective.

Tatapan Ryeowook menghangat saat mendengar penuturan dari namjachingunya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Cha! Aku sudah membeli ice cream tadi. Kita makan bersama, ne? Nanti ice creamnya mencair.." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook lembut ke arah batu tadi lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Yesungie.." panggil Ryeowook sambil menatap namjanya yang tengah membuka penutup cup ice cream strawberry di depannya.

"Um?" sahut Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

"Mwo?!" Yesung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari namjachingu di sampingnya itu.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Ryeowook murung.

"Eh? A-ani.. Bukan begitu.."

"Kau bahkan langsung berwajah seperti itu. Katakan saja kalau kau tidak mau. Aku-"

Ryeowook terdiam saat bibir tipisnya menerima sebuah ciuman manis. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali," ucap Yesung setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya. "Aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak mau.."

Wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar penuturan lembut dari namjachingunya itu.

"Tuliskan saja seperti biasa. Kau ingin kita menikah tanggal berapa, maka aku akan melamarmu," ujar Yesung lagi.

"Jinjja? Kapan kau akan melamarku?" tanya Ryeowook berbinar.

"Tentu saja sebelum tanggal pernikahan yang kau inginkan," jawab Yesung asal.

"Ish! Ahjumma yang sudah tiga puluh tahun menjual kue beras di dekat rumahku pun tahu kalau melamar itu dilakukan sebelum menikah!" tukas Ryeowook agak kesal.

"Makanya.. Lakukan seperti biasa. Tulis di batu itu!" Yesung tersenyum penuh arti.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian namja itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah spidol besar bertinta hitam, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas batu yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan darinya dan Yesung.

"Selesai!" seru Ryeowook 2 menit kemudian.

"Cha.. Sekarang makanlah ice creamnya!" titah Yesung sambil menyodorkan sendok kecil ke hadapan Ryeowook.

"Um~ Mashita!" seru Ryeowook setelah menyuapkan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pandangannya beralih pada batu di sampingnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan namjachingunya, dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana lalu menyusul Ryeowook –yang sedang asik memakan ice cream di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah di tengah tumpukan salju!" celetuk Ryeowook.

"Salju? Kita akan kedinginan nanti.."

"Konsep seperti itu kan jarang sekali dipakai, Yesung-ah.."

"Arra~ Lalu bagaimana dengan tamu undangan? Kau mau menyediakan mantel untuk semua tamu kita? Itu akan mahal sekali.."

"Benar juga.. hehe.. Kalau begitu kita saja yang di tengah salju. Tamu undangan tidak usah.."

"Mwo? Konsep pernikahan macam apa itu? Aneh sekali.."

"Bukan aneh.. Tapi langka!"

Begitulah..

Celotehan-celotehan selalu terdengar dari bibir sepasang kekasih itu. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa karena kata-kata mereka sendiri.

Kesempatan memang selalu ada, tergantung bagaimana cara kita memanfaatkannya.

_'Hari ini tanggal 24-09-2012, aku ingin kita menikah tanggal 25 Desember tahun ini. Saranghaeyo, Yesung-ah..'_

_'Hari ini tanggal 24-09-2012, dan aku akan melamarmu besok. Ani! Nanti malam aku akan ke tempatmu dengan sekotak cincin yang indah. Kim Ryeowook, gyeoronhaja.. :)'_

**^End^**

* * *

Annyeong.. Rena balik lagi.. :)

Pertama-tama Rena mau ngucapin Selamat Natal & Tahun baru untuk chingudeul ya...

Ini cerita kedua yang ku publish di sini.. sebenernya ff ini udah ku publish di fb dengan main pair HaeHyuk..

Utk Cloud Prince.. mianhae kalo ceritanya ga bagus..hehe..

Buat chingudeul yang mau tanya-tanya apa pun, bisa PM atau sms ke nomerku.. atau ke facebook aku: Renalia Cham Yebbeoyo

Hehe..

Untuk penutup, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. ^^

Gomawo buat yang udah mampir.. #bow


End file.
